Crying By Myself
by Rin8799
Summary: Asaka was worried about Ren. She was afraid that Ren would find someone else. That's one of the time she would cry and that's one of the time Ren would be weak.


**Crying By Myself**

I'm Narumi Asaka. Known better as the Assassin of FFAL4, NAL4 and Fukuhara's Cardfight Club. I think all of you probably know, I have my sight set on my leader, Suzugamori Ren. But, do you all know too? That I also have moment where I was about to give up.

* * *

Asaka, the said 'Beautiful Assassin' walked down the hallway between classes. Other students adored her, admired her, some even secretly stalked her. Others gave greetings to her as she walked pass by, some asked her to take a photograph. She did all of that with a smile on her face, and she was really happy.

Ren approached Asaka and grabbed her hand gently. Asaka blushed red but hold it in. Other girl students envied her, other cheered for her. Ren just blindly and helplessy smile at their reaction and continued leading her to the cafeteria. They sat next to Tetsu and ate peacefully.

"Are you going to eat that pudding Asaka?" Ren asked. His eyes pleading to have sweets. Asaka laughed in her heart for Ren's cute action and her cute cravings for sweets.

"You can have them Ren-sama!" Asaka said in please. Ren happily smiled at her and took the pudding. Tetsu can only sighed at what Asaka did. Since Asaka never turned down even one of Ren's wish she heard. But, it made Asaka happy to serve Ren. Plus Ren is the one and only reason Asaka was getting stronger each passing cardfight she had.

The team of FFAL4 walked to their own floor. Ren at the most top, Tetsu second highest and Asaka at the third highest floor. The blue-haired assassin came into her floor. Waving goodbye to Ren and Tetsu and getting out of the elevator. She have no assigned opponent yet, so if she's bored she can go to the training floor to ask for opponents. But, Asaka doesn't feel like having a cardfight right now. Asaka get on her stage, she pressed for a button behind a curtain and the trapeze came down. As Asaka sat down on her trapeze, the trapeze came up bringing her along. She's used to sitting there so balancing herself is a really easy-peasy thing to do.

Asaka asked herself. It had been a few weeks after she was reverse and un-reverse. Lots of things went through her mind. What if someone were to replace her and she will never have the chance to be by Ren's side again? What if she was reverse again and she bothered Ren too much? What if she were to go away where she can never see Ren? What if she's not strong enough to be by Ren's side?

Asaka shouted to the wind. She moved but was still stable enough to stay on the trapeze. Asaka took out her new Silver Thorn deck. At the most top was Venus Luquier. The crossride of her avatar. Then she opened up her deck. Ionela, Irina, Maricica, Barking Dragon, Nadia and many others cards was shown. She somehow believe this is her true deck. Asaka put her deck inside the deck case again and put it in her pocket. She looked down at her stage from above. It was merely a gust of memory but she remembered when she was reverse and Ren was fighting her so that she would be free. Just that bittersweet memory made her happy but it doesn't change the fact that Ren might look at another girl.

Crazy and stressed with the thought Asaka pulled the trapeze down and landed safely to the stage. Asaka clenched her fist and made a firm will. She walked to the hallway and to the elevator to Ren's floor. When she arrived the first thing she heard was Ren's angel laughter and a girl chuckling.

Asaka's eyes widen at the thought of another girl in Ren's office. As Suiko passed her by, Asaka quickly hid herself behind a small palm tree. Her back against the wall Asaka slowly sat on the floor, her eyes cannot contain anymore tears. Asaka hid her face with her hand and started to cry. Not thinking about anything other than what happened just then.

Ren heard a crying sound and was surprised. With his curiousity, Ren walked toward the sound only to find Asaka curled up to a ball crying her eyes out. Ren didn't know what to do... this is not the first time Asaka cried in front of him, it's the second. The first one was when she lost to Misaki and she thought Ren would never want to meet her again. This is one of Ren's weakness, Asaka's tears. He can overcome others if they are crying but he can never overcome a crying Asaka. This also make Ren realise her true feelings a few years ago. Trying his best, Ren reached down and patted Asaka's head. He crunched down to sit on the floor in front of Asaka. As an answer for Ren's patting, Asaka looked up to him with her puffy red eyes.

"Why are you crying, Asaka?" Ren asked. He was getting weaker by Asaka who hadn't stopped crying. After Ren asked her, Asaka did something she never thought she would ever do.

"Ren-sama! Don't look at other girls! I'll get stronger and stronger so don't ever push me away again! Please! Don't leave me behind! I... I love you too much to let you go" Asaka muttered as she slowly shivered. Surprised by her action Ren pulled her into his hug and carressed her head. Ren heard Asaka's confession as if she was shouting. Her begging to stay near him and her feelings for him. Ren was starting to fly to the seventh cloud because now he knew they have mutual feelings. Ren thought about another girl that took his attention more than Asaka.

"none" Ren said. Asaka confused by his answer look up to him who was still carressing her as if she was a cat. "Asaka. There's no girl that have caught my interest more than you. If they even almost reach me, once you come near me with that smile of yours, the other girls would be thousand miles away from me. Asaka, I love you too" Ren answered and Asaka was startled at the answer.

She wondered to herself, 'where is the dense Ren-sama?' but it doesn't matter.

Asaka grabbed Ren's jacket an held it tight not wanting to let go. She's afraid that if she let go, Ren would change his mind and go to another girl but she was proven wrong by him. "You belong to me now right?" Ren said. Asaka, upon hearing this words can only look up as she realise she was being kissed by the boy she love. It was a simple yet loving kiss where Asaka can say nothing in return.

"And Ren-sama belongs to me only"Asaka said confidently. Ren looking at the oh so cute Asaka, who now belong to him, couldn't help it but lean down again and kissed her lips.

"Hm... A jealous type huh? Well, Asaka, apparently I'm also the jealous type" Ren said to Asaka as he cut the kiss off. Ren was disappointed of himself but he doesn't want anyone else to see Asaka's face right now especially with the fact that class time is almost over and students started leaving their classes. So when the first person was seen around the corner, with fast motion Ren released his jacket and put it around Asaka, covering her face. Ren picked Asaka up bridal style and carried her inside his office. When they were inside, Ren put Asaka down and didn't asked the jacket to return as he just closed the door. Asaka went inside put the jacket on properly and started making coffee.

"Well, Asaka's coffee really is the best" Ren said as he saw his girlfriend blushed once more.


End file.
